Love Me? Hate Me?
by reiko-tenzuki-san
Summary: Sasuke Comes back to Kohona, to find a unecpecting suprise.


Love Me? Or Hate Me?

pant pant "almost there, I'm almost there!" He thought,

This boy was Sasuke Uchiha. He was now eighteen years old and was on his way to find the one he loved. " I can see the border!"

Sasuke whipped through the forest to the gates of Kohona to be stopped by A Anbu. "Well we meet again Uchiha." the masked man said.

"Hyuuga take off the mask." Sasuke growled.

"My we're touchy today. Aren't we Uchiha? What are you doing back in Kohona you traitor."

Sasuke was taken aback by this. Is this what everyone thinks? Do they all hate me?? Even Sakura?

Yes, that's the reason he came back, he came back for Sakura. After all these years of seeking power and revenge he realized Sakura was right, he felt nothing but emptiness and pain. Now he was truly the only one left. "What's it to you Hyuuga? Do you have a problem with me being here?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Bring it on Hyuuga"

As they started to get into their stances, they were interrupted by a feminine voice. "Excuse me Captain Hyuuga I'll deal with Uchiha." the mysterious woman stepped out to be none other than Shizune.

"Yes lady-Shizune." Neji said immediately backing off.

Shizune grabbed sasuke by the arm and led him to Lady- Tsunade.

"Well looks like the little bastard is back." Tsunade slurred. Obviously she was drunk.

The door slammed open and a girl appeared. "Lady Tsunade, what did you want to see me for? Oh my-.." She was cut off by Tsunade

"Sakura, Uchiha is back I want you to stay away from him."

"Lady Tsunade!! I can't do that!" Sakura Screamed at her.

Sasuke looked shocked to see Sakura. She had grown a little more taller, and was totally filled out, she had perfect curves and a slim body to match.

"SAKURA ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled.

"BU-."

"Sakura if you really want Sasuke to live you better shut up. Look we have a problem I don't know why you've come back here Uchiha, but you better not plan to celebrate too soon, we will be having a meeting with the elders and others in a few hours. Sakura will being watching you until then. Now get out!"

Sakura and Sasuke scurried out immediately.

"Shizune! Get me a lot of sake! I'm gonna need it."

"Oh great Tsunade is gonna be piss ass drunk." shizune muttered.

At Sakura's House

"Sasuke I'm so happy your back." Sakura said.

Wait a minute did she sound disappointed? What was going on?

"Sakura, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

" Oh it's just that..why did you come back to Kohona when I was finally able to let go?! Why Sasuke goddamn it!"

"Beacause Sakura, I..." Sasuke Stuttered.

"You What?!". she yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" sasuke yelled over her voice.

" you what..? you love me? Sasuke.." sakura said starting to cry.

"Sakura? What's wrong??"

"After all this time to think I'm still in love with you" she whispered.

"Is that a good thing?" he said jokingly

"Hey Sasuke, we should head out to the meeting, we wasted all that time fighting." Sakura whispered hotly.

"Al-r-right.." sasuke stuttered feeling the bulge in his pants tighten.

They ran Quickly to the meeting with a few minutes to spare, the meeting was to begin when someone yelled: "WAITT!!!!!!"

"Dobe" Sasuke thought

And there he was.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto Yelled.

"NARUTO! SHUT THE HECK UP!" Tsunade screamed.

Everyone just sat there and looked at Tsunade. She was So drunk they all thought.

"Well the Elders and I have discussed what we will be doing with the uchiha. Sasuke, Sakura Come forward. Sasuke Uchiha will be put on 6 month probation, and will not be allowed out of the village unless accompanied by team 7. That is all you are free to Uchiha, but if you break any laws next time you won't be so lucky." Tsunade hissed.

Sakura jumped up in joy and hugged Sasuke, naruto came running after and Bear hugged them both. "NARUTO!! LET GO!" Sakura hissed out and beat Naruto to a bloody pulp. "Come on Sakura lets go." Sasuke said, kissing her. Naruto yelled: Wait guys come on help me!! Guys this isn't funny!!"

"Oh sure it is Naruto your in pain and we're not." Sasuke Said,

"Hey Sasuke, love me?"

"Hate me Sakura?"

Tsunade Just looked out her window and smiled but noticed naruto. "UCHIHA!" she screamed.

Sakura and Sasuke took off through the village with Tsunade screaming and running after them.

to be continued?

* * *

OWARI!!!

A/N: By the way this was my first fic so I hope you liked it!! Rate and message if you want! enjoy it and you can give me ideas too!


End file.
